


Sweet Marks

by seashadows



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dorwinion Wine, Dwarvish Ale, Glittering Caves, M/M, Post-Canon, an entirely different sort of drinking contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” said Gimli, the curve of the long-stemmed glass resting in one scarred hand, “Dorwinion wine.”</p><p>“So,” Legolas countered, fingers secure around the handle of his flagon, “Dwarvish ale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/gifts).



“So,” said Gimli, the curve of the long-stemmed glass resting in one scarred hand, “Dorwinion wine.”

“So,” Legolas countered, fingers secure around the handle of his flagon, “Dwarvish ale.”

So, then - this was to be the true test of their friendship. Whatever it was. Oneness, something whispered in Gimli’s mind, though he tried his best to pay it no attention. This was no Rohirric tavern where a Dwarf could lose himself in his drink, or at least pretend he wasn’t losing himself in an Elf’s face. No, his chambers in the Glittering Caves were no place for a drinking contest if he wished to keep his composure.

Never mind that! He wouldn’t let it be said that Gimli son of Gloin shied away from either a challenge or a set of pretty Elvish eyes. “To drinks, to culture,” he said, and clinked his glass against Legolas’s flagon. Legolas murmured his agreement, and forthwith, the two of them set to it.

The wine was sour beneath its sharp sweetness, and his mouth puckered in response. He’d had better than Legolas’s father’s prized stuff; in Erebor, sweet wines flowed in from Gondor and Far Harad, while rich red wines came from farther east. “It’s not bad,” he said as diplomatically as he could. “I see why your father likes it, aye, certainly.” Sour Thranduil could keep the nectar of long-lost Elvish kingdoms, but if Gimli had a say in it, Thranduil’s son would be his love - and he Legolas’s, in turn.

Legolas took a deep draw and his lips twisted. “No, neither is this,” he choked. “B-bitter. A good bitter! I’m not…it’s good. Truly. I like it.”

Gimli swigged to match Legolas’s awkward gulp, and set his glass down on the floor. “You lie terribly, Elf,” he told him. “Bombur’s best isn’t to your taste. Best to admit it. I’m not insulted.” Bombur might be; still, what he didn’t know couldn’t enrage him.

Legolas shook his head and said nothing of the accusation, which Gimli took as near enough to a confession. “We’ll finish our own,” he said, and deftly scooped Gimli’s glass off the floor. While Gimli watched, he tipped it to his lips, and Gimli felt his eyes widen as Legolas’s mouth closed around the wet, sugary mark where his own lips had rested.

“Our own,” he said. He took the flagon of ale from Legolas’s hand and, turnabout being fair play, licked away the damp spot where Legolas had drunk. Then with the Elf’s darkened eyes on him, he slowly began to drink as well.

They would see where the night took them.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at godihatethisfreakingcat on Tumblr.
> 
> This fic now has [podfic](http://thorinoakenfeels.tumblr.com/post/157836569234/sweet-marks-by-godihatethisfreakingcat-read), courtesy of the amazing [thorinoakenfeels](thorinoakenfeels.tumblr.com).


End file.
